Just A Dream
by AuroraNeon
Summary: Blaze dreams about Silver telling her his confession. SilverxBlaze


Blaze sighed, laying her head down on the table, as she looked out her and Silver's shared apartment window. The snow falling gently to the city's ground, Soleanna. After defeating Mephiles and fixing a couple of things in the past, the future was lively. Nowadays, you could see Mobius creatures and humans on every corner.

Although Blaze and Silver saved the earth from total destruction, they were not very 'well know' around Soleanna. Time travel didn't work that way. When you go back in time and alter it, no matter what, you change people, experiences, and the environment around you. Sense Silver and Blaze weren't relatively well known, they were considered 'normal' or 'no bodies'.

Blaze began to feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, until she decided to keep them closed. Forcing her to fall to sleep…

_There was a dreamy hue to the scenery around me. It was partly cloudy, with the sun shining, and the petals from the cherry blossoms soaring through the wind. The school day had just finished and I was standing out in the courtyard. I was admiring the beauty of nature. _

_Suddenly, I started to hear whispering from behind me. I turned my head to the direction where it was coming from. A couple of feet away from me, there was Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and, Silver… I've had a crush on Silver for a while now. I guess it's partly my fault for never making a move on him, though…_

"_Just go over and talk to her!" Knuckles loudly whispered. "No way, I'll totally embarrass myself!" Silver shouted back protesting. "Oh come on, dude! You guys are perfect for each other!" Sonic said with grin on his face. Tails watched the scene being play out in front of him and sweat dropped. Shadow, standing next to Tails, sighed with annoyance. Sonic and Knuckles started to push Silver towards my direction. A blush started to creep onto my face as Silver was coming closer and closer to me. _

"_Shadow, help me!" Silver pleaded. "You're on your own." Shadow said flatly. He turned around, and grabbed onto Tails wrist. "H-hey, let go of me!" Tails grunted. "Calm down, somebody has to take you home. And Faker doesn't seem like he will anytime soon."_

_Once Silver got close enough to me, Sonic and Knuckles darted into the nearby bushes to watch from afar. "U-um, h-hey Blaze." Silver spoke sheepishly, looking towards the ground .My stomach started to do back flips. "U-uh, hi Silver..." I said, trying to seem like I was caught off guard. From a distance, I could hear Sonic and Knuckles snickering from the bushes. _

_Did they know I had a crush on Silver? What if this is all a joke? What if they're recording this? Questions began to race through my mind until Silver interrupted. _

"_I, uh, wanted to tell you something…" Looked up and gazed into my eyes. _

"_Yeah, sure… What is it?" I said slowly, trying to keep my cool. _

_He took a deep breath and said, "I've had feelings for you, for a long time now." He paused, "And I wanted to know if you felt the same way…" He looked away, preparing if he was going to be rejected. _

_I stood there for a moment. What should I say? "Uh…" "It's alright if you don't feel the same way…" He interrupted before I managed to get a sentence out. He turned around and began to walk off, clearly feeling embarrassed._

"_Wait!" I shouted back at him. He stopped in his footsteps. "I… I feel the same way about you too." I blurted out. It was silent. We stared at each other for a moment._

_Finally he spoke, "Y-you do…?" He asked in a thankful tone. "Yeah…" I answered sheepishly, looking away so he didn't see me blushing. He walked in front of me. I looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in. Just as our lips were about to—_

"Blaze wake up, I made some cookies!" Silver said in a cheerful, childish voice. Blaze sat upright and stretched as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh that's great Silver…" Blazed said sleepily, having a hint of disappointment in her voice. Silver placed a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies on the table. Oblivious to Blaze's hint.

He went back into the kitchen and came out with two mugs. "I made some hot chocolate, too!" Silver took a seat next to Blaze and handed her a mug "Here you go." Blaze grabbed the handle of the mug and sat it in front of her.

"You've been asleep for quite a while." Silver began, about to take a sip from his hot chocolate. Blazed stared into her mug. She wore a depressed look on her face.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver asked, being concerned. Blaze looked up to see Silver and put on the most cheerful smile she could muster. "I'm fine! I was just thinking about something. It's not important." Blaze's said reassuringly. Silver sat there for a moment, "O-okay, if you say so!" Silver said going along with Blaze.

For the rest of the night, Silver and Blaze sat at the table and chatted.

_END_


End file.
